toontownfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:FlyingSquirrel192
If you're leaving a message, please add a headline if starting a new topic, and always leave a signature on your posts! (I know I messed up on this, just make a new headline by inputting " " at the start and end of each desired headline. Or, I can fix this later. Or maybe someone else can help me. I don't know, how do I work this thing :() MEDIC! 22:55, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Top Toon of June 2013 ~Lily ♥ 12:32, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Okay. I really don't want to call you out, but this edit was extremely rude. I understand that that request was quite silly, but there was no need for that kind of remark. Please try to heed my summary. ~Lily ♥ 16:07, May 18, 2013 (UTC) :Please be a little more formal when leaving comments on requests. It's okay to have a little bit silliness, but leaving a remark like that was a bit unnecessary. As part of the Staff Policy, you should "conduct yourselves in a professional manner whenever possible." Thanks. Alright, alright, I get it. Thanks for not raging at me for writing that though. -FlyingSquirrel192 17:23, May 18, 2013 (UTC) RE: smith's edit on ooo His edit changed "The Owoooo! phrase is one of the only SpeedChat phrase that causes toons to make the sound, but players can also use it by saying "ooo" in SpeedChat Plus." to "The Owoooo! phrase is the only SpeedChat phrase that causes toons to make the sound." You re-added it. Therefore, when I undid your rollback, it removed the repeated statement. I hope this cleared up some confusion. ~Lily ♥ 00:45, July 14, 2013 (UTC) -_- You deleted my article! WHAT THE HECK! If you did`ent like it i understand but YOU DONT HAVE TO DELETE IT! Private servers Hey Flying. It has come to the decision that links to private servers are not allowed on the wiki. It is considered an advertisement (which under the wiki rules states that ads are not allowed on the wiki, unless approved by the administrators), and the website is also illegal. I request that the blog be deleted within 3 days from now, before September 27th. While you may be an administrator, and you have the decision to approve something, it's usually best to discuss with the other admins about linking to other websites, especially if that website is subjected to an illegal cause. The rights of an administrator should be used responsibly, and anything that is worth discussing should be discussed first. Thanks. And I apologize for the removal of your blog. User rights Hi FlyingSquirrel. The admins have questioned about your user rights and activity. Not only is your last legit edit (not deleted edit) was over a month ago, your contributions have been far apart from each other, from your last 50 mainspace edits ranging from June 5 to September 4, which is not good. We understand that you may be busy at times, however, as part of being a staff member of this wiki, you are entrusted to use your rights to help and shape the wiki and also contribute from time to time. It has come to the decision by the admins to ask you if you are willing to continue editing here and use your rights. If you do not contribute seriously within the next 27 days at the time of writing this (until November 4, 2013, marking a full 60 days of inactivity), the staff will have to make the decision to demote you. We have updated our Staff Policy and also remind you to review the Wiki Rules, Blocking Policy, and Deletion Policy. You are a valuable user of the wiki, however, with minimal contributions, your risks of demotion are likely. You can take the time to decide whether you want to stay here and continue editing seriously or give up your rights. We understand any decision you make, but we hope to see you continue editing here. :) Demoted The admins have come to a consensus to demote you sooner than the deadline. Your contributions remain minimal but above that we fear that you might no longer be fit for administrative duty. Please don't take offense. You can still edit of course if you wish but we do not need your help as a staff member anymore. Thanks. Theevina • talk 23:52, October 9, 2013 (UTC) :Kind of did sound offensive, in a way. :Minimal contributions played a big role in this demotion. Also the lack of admin participation (ie: on our private ToonTask forum) may have played a role in this; we are now using ToonTask to hold private discussions, and we really wish you could have joined us. :You are a great and valuable user. However, you were already "semi-active" as soon as you got your user rights. We understand that you can't always put your time towards the wiki, but if that was the case, I would recommend not requesting for user rights until you can actually put more effort in the wiki. :It saddens me that we had to make this decision. If you wish to request for user rights again, I recommend starting off with Rollback first and meeting all the requirements again.